


Tuesdays

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I actually proofread this one, Jin is such a mom, M/M, Multi, got7 appears for 0.2 seconds, jungkook pushes jimin like once, namjin and yoonseok appear for a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love can be complicated,Especially when you love more than one person.ORThe one where Jeon Jeongguk falls in love with his two best friends who end up in a relationship and doesn't know how to portray his love to them both.And he has a love-hate relationship with Tuesdays.





	Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something my weird ass brain churned out on a Tuesday night.  
> I hope you enjoy this angsty/fluffy mess!  
> Leave your thoughts and ideas below (:

Jimin and Taehyung were Jeon Jeongguk’s best friends. They did everything together and the other members believed that the three youngest boys were attached at the hips. Jeongguk was the youngest but he felt equal to his elders, physically, due to his slightly taller height in comparison to the three; It wasn’t like they used formalities anyway.

 

It was a Tuesday.

Tuesdays were Jeongguk’s favourite day of the week.

They had a long gym session in the morning and then dance practise in the afternoon before dinner and then vocal practise for a couple of hours afterwards.

Jeongguk got to do his favourite things with his favourite people but as the Tuesdays passed by, Taehyung and Jimin shared longing stares and it took mere months before Tuesdays became Jeongguk’s least favourite day of the week.

 

Stares became touches and touches became kisses and Jeongguk couldn’t bring himself to watch as he was left behind.

 

It was a Tuesday.

The six-month anniversary of the much-loved couple, who he still called his best friends, had come around rather quickly. He congratulated them and offered a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. They beamed in return and didn’t notice.

Jeongguk despised Tuesdays.

He began to spend the early hours of a Tuesday in the gym so he could avoid speaking to his ‘best friends’ and he’d spend the late nights in the dance studio, ignoring their texts and calls.

 

Jeon Jeongguk became consumed in his need for distraction and evasion but dance practise was compulsory and it made his heart ache to be in the presence of such happy people.

 

Maybe they left him behind because he was the youngest. Was it because he wasn’t good looking enough? Happy enough? Pretty enough like Jimin or funny enough like Tae?

 

Seokjin had been watching for weeks as Jeongguk disappeared in the early hours of every day to hide in the gym and then in the late hours to perfect the choreography which he knew better than anybody else in the group.

 

Namjoon had told Jin not to worry. Yoongi had coaxed Hoseok into leaving the younger be. Jimin and Tae didn’t notice for weeks.

 

Jeongguk began to forget about meals. Their already strict diet became an afterthought and everyone noticed the empty seat at the dinner table and the extra helping of food which went uneaten.

 

Jimin cried after a few days.

Tae called himself ridiculous for not noticing. They held each other as they fell asleep.

 

Tuesday rolled around.

 

Jeongguk tried to sneak out of the shared room the three had and met the tired but determined expression of Park Jimin.

 

“Go back to bed, Gguk.”

Jimin sounded as if he’d cried himself to sleep.

Jeongguk had been practising their comeback choreography again the night before.

 

“I’m going to the gym.”

Jeongguk was much bigger now. Stronger than he’d ever been. Jimin tried to stop him. Dragging Jeongguk back into the room earned him a hard shove and tears fell when he hit the ground. Jimin ended up in a sobbing heap on the floor but before Jeongguk could move to say sorry, Tae was cradling Jimin and giving him a look of pure hatred.

 

Seokjin had been in the kitchen but couldn’t prevent the speed at which the youngest fled to hide from his elders. Namjoon had assured his boyfriend that all would turn out okay, the youngest three would work it out at some point.

 

For the next week, Jeongguk stopped attending all practices and went missing in action on his members. Jin’s maternal instinct sent him crazy and the only thing stopping him from searching every night was Namjoon assuring him that their maknae could look after himself.

 

He couldn’t.

 

Jeongguk ended up in the dorm of his other friend, Yugyeom, with the members of GOT7 for the week. By Saturday, they realised he was avoiding going home and made space for him to stay with them properly. Jackson ended up calling Namjoon to reassure him that Jeongguk was safe with them.

 

By Tuesday, Jeongguk was wandering back towards his own dorm; He didn’t want to take advantage of his friendship with Yugyeom and outstay his welcome.

After biding the group of boys goodbye and thanking them, he found himself ambling through the streets of Seoul.

 

He’d never felt so alone.

 

After being nourished and cared for by his friends, he was in a headspace where he could think without clouded judgement. His best friends were in love and he’d put a strain upon their relationship because he was jealous and so damn in love.

 

He loved Jimin’s soft nature and bright eye smile. He loved Tae’s laugh and the way he hugged Jeongguk until he couldn’t breathe. Jeongguk was just so deep in his adoration for the pair to the point where he felt like he was being left behind when they acted on their feelings.. But in reality, he had stopped moving with them and fell back at his own accord.

 

Jeongguk checked the time.

 

_12:36pm._

The group would be eating at the dorm before dance practise began. He had to get there before they left for the studio.

 

Jeongguk didn’t mind Tuesdays.

 

He could hear how fast his feet were hitting the pavement as he rushed through the city, his backpack bouncing against his back. He didn’t think anything of the pain in his feet as he sprinted to make it right.

 

Jeongguk turned the corner which led to the street where their dorm was situated. The eldest of the group were piling into a car and the other two trailed behind to the other car. Jimin saw Jeongguk at the end of the road and froze, his brown eyes wide. Taehyung seemed close to tears when Jeongguk dashed towards them.

 

As he got closer, the couple stepped towards him hesitantly. Their empty shell of a friend had taken the time that he needed and came back looking much more rested and fed. Jimin couldn’t hold in the tears which flowed freely when he spoke,

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

Those words held so little content but so much meaning. Why had he started to sneak out in the mornings and nights? Why had he stopped eating? Why had he left them alone? Why was he hurting? Why did he make them hurt?

 

Jeongguk knew it was now or never.

 

“Because I’m in love.”

His voice was soft and his hair had grown to the point where it tickled the nape of his neck and fell into his eyes slightly.

 

Before either of his best friends could speak, Jeongguk continued to explain,

“Because I’m in love with your smile, Jimin... And I’m in love with your laugh, Tae... And you might be my best friends but I can’t help how in love I am with you both... So damn in love.”

 

The trio shared heated, tense stares.

Jimin was the first to move, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Jeongguk’s neck and all of a sudden, Tae was added to the mix and the three were a tangle of limbs on the sidewalk.

 

Jimin and Tae held their best friend in their arms and although he was tall and well built, Jeon Jeongguk had never felt smaller in his life as warm arms engulfed him.

 

“Ggukkie, we’ll always love you.” Tae spoke, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“No matter what.”

Jimin nuzzled his dark locks of hair affectionately.

 

Jeongguk sat in the centre of the group hug on the hard concrete and just sobbed, only to be held tighter. Never in his life had he felt more loved.

 

Perhaps Tuesdays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
